Electronic article surveillance systems are located adjacent exits of retail establishments, libraries and government buildings to detect unauthorized removal of articles from a particular location. Electronic article surveillance systems are radio frequency systems that have a transmitter antenna and a receiver antenna operable to establish an interrogation zone and tags which are attached to articles being protected. The antennas are located on upright tower structures adjacent opposite sides of exit passageways. The tower structures are visible obstructions that detract from the aesthetics of the exit passageway environment. The transmitter antenna coupled to electronic controller generates a variable frequency electromagnetic field within a range of a first predetermined frequency. The tags have resonant circuits having a predetermined resonant frequency generally equal to the first frequency. When one of the tags enters the interrogation zone the field generated by the transmitter antenna induces a voltage in the resonant circuit in the tag, which causes the resonant circuit to generate an electromagnetic field that disturbs the field in the interrogation zone. The reviewing antenna detects the electromagnetic field disturbance and generates a signal indicating the presence of the tag in the interrogation zone. Examples of electronic article surveillance systems with transmitter and receiver antennas are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,500,373, 5,103,235; 5,825,291 and 5,877,728. U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,184 discloses an electronic article surveillance system with upper and lower antennas arranged in horizontal planes below the floor and above the passageway. The lower antenna is designed for installation below the surface of the floor and out of view.